My Immortal:My Comments
by aslgyrl
Summary: My comments on the story My Immortal...LOTS OF SARCASM
1. Chapter 1

AN: Special fangz (get it, coz Im goffik)**I do, but it makes me sad.** 2 my gf (ew not in that way)**Didn't think about it like that.** raven, bloodytearz666 4 helpin me wif da story and spelling**Is she failing too?**. U rok! Justin ur da luv of my deprzzing life u rok 2!**Poor Justin...your girlfriend can't spell,can you?** MCR ROX!**As someone who loves this band this pains me.**

Hi my name is Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** Overcompensating for something there?** and I have long ebony black hair **Ebony and Black are the same thing smart one.** (that's how I got my name) **How did your parents know? **with purple streaks and red tips that reaches my mid-back and icy blue eyes like limpid tears** WTF are limpid tears?** and a lot of people tell me I look like Amy Lee (AN: if u don't know who she is get da hell out of here!) **Why ruin Amy Lee?** I'm not related to Gerard Way but I wish I was because he's a major fucking hottie** Why would you want to be related to him if you think he's hot?**. I'm a vampire but my teeth are straight and white.**Not how Vampires work sweetie.** I have pale white skin. I'm also a witch** Somebody wants to be everything.** and I go to a magic school called Hogwarts in England **Actually Hogwarts is in Scotland but shhh us muggles aren't supposed to know.**where I'm in the seventh year (I'm seventeen)** How did you make it that far?** I'm a goth (in case you couldn't tell) and I wear mostly black** Good for you.**I love Hot Topic **Stop ruining perfectly good things! .** and I buy all my clothes from there.** But it's a muggle shop...** For example today I was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets and black combat boots. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eye shadow. **Done,thank goodness**I was walking outside Hogwarts **I wonder why?**. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about** That's an interesting preference but okay...** A lot of preps stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.** They were staring because they were different. Calm the fuck down.**

"Hey Ebony!" shouted a voice. I looked up. It was... **Not an HP character,not an HP character! **Draco Malfoy!

"What's up Draco?" I asked. **Why would he talk to you?**

"Nothing." he said shyly. **HOW DARE YOU!SHY?SHY?SHY?THIS IS DRACO-SON-OF-A-NOTORIOUS-DEATH-EATER-MALFOY AND HE TALKS SHYLY?YOU KILLED HIM!**

But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away. **What an informative conversation.**

AN: IS it good? **No.** PLZ tell me fangz! **Stop it with the 'fangz'.**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Fangz 2 bloodytearz666 4 helpin me wif da chapta! BTW preps stop flaming ma story ok!

**A/N: Her spelling got worse...**

The next day I woke up in my bedroom.**Good for you;** It was snowing and raining again.** Forcast ofr today:weather multitasks!** I opened the door of my coffin **Thats normal.**and drank some blood from a bottle**Part of this nutrious breakfast!** I had. My coffin was black ebony and inside it was hot pink** PINK?** velvet with black lace on the ends. I got out of my coffin and took of my giant MCR t-shirt which I used for pajamas. Instead, I put on a black leather dress, a pentagram necklace, combat boots and black fishnets on.**Umm...how long is the dress? If it goes down to your knees I will die of shock.** I put on four pairs of earrings in my pierced ears, **That could be considered unhealthy,four piercing in just your ears.**and put my hair in a kind of messy bun.

My friend, Willow (AN: Raven dis is u!) woke up then and grinned at me. She flipped her long waist-length raven**What is up with you and raven hair?** black hair with pink streaks and opened her forest-green eyes. She put on her Marilyn Manson t-shirt with a black mini, fishnets and pointy high-heeled boots. We put on our makeup (black lipstick white foundation and black eyeliner.)**What happened to the uniforms at Hogwarts?**

"OMFG, I saw you talking to Draco Malfoy yesterday!" **Ya,whats soo big about that?**she said excitedly.

"Yeah? So?" I said, blushing.

"Do you like Draco?"**Why can't she have apointless converstation with a guy and it not be considered a liking sitiution is the true question.** she asked as we went out of the Slytherin common room and into the Great Hall.

"No I so fucking**That word was unnessasary.** don't!" I shouted.**Denail ain't just a river in Eygpt.**

"Yeah right!" she exclaimed. Just then, Draco walked up to me.

"Hi." he said.

"Hi." I replied flirtily.**Didn't you say that you didn't like Draco?**

"Guess what." he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, Good Charlotte are having a concert in Hogsmeade." he told me.

"Oh. My. Fucking**Again that word...**. God!" I screamed. I love GC. They are my favorite band, besides MCR.**And the fact I don't like them tells you people I am normal!**

"Well... do you want to go with me?" he asked.

I gasped.**And you died of shock?**


	3. Chapter 3

AN: STOP FLAMMING DA STORY PREPZ OK! odderwize fangs 2 da goffik ppl 4 da good reveiws! FANGS AGEN RAVEN! oh yeah, BTW I don't own dis or da lyrics 4 Good Chralotte.

**Her spelling got worse...is her failing at spelling friend still helping?**

On the night of the concert I put on my black lace-up boots with high heels. Underneath them were ripped red fishnets. Then I put on a black leather minidress with all this corset stuff **The imagry is popping she also failing english?**on the back and front. I put on matching fishnet on my arms. I straightened my hair and made it look all spiky.**She straitened it for no reason.** I felt a little depressed then, so I slit one of my wrists**She is about to go see one of her favourite bands...fail**. I read a depressing book**TWILIGHT** while I waited for it to stop bleeding and I listened to some GC. I painted my nails black and put on TONS of black eyeliner. Then I put on some black lipstick. I didn't put on foundation because I was pale ** you just now realised that?**anyway. I drank some human blood so I was ready to go to the concert**Thats what I do to.**.

I went outside. Draco was waiting there in front of his flying car. He was wearing a Simple Plan t-shirt (they would play at the show too), baggy black skater pants, black nail polish and a little eyeliner**No,this is some Draco Malfoy impersonator...I am not in denail I am just selective about the reality I choose.** (AN: A lot fo kewl boiz wer it ok!).

"Hi Draco!" I said in a depressed voice.**YOU PEOPLE ARE GOING TO A CONCERT IF YOU ARE DEPPRESSED ABOUT IT,DON'T GO!**

"Hi Ebony." he said back. We walked into his flying black Mercedes-Benz (the license plate said 666) **That is wonderful,on with the braincell killing story,**and flew to the place with the concert. On the way we listened excitedly to Good Charlotte and Marilyn Manson. We both smoked cigarettes and drugs.**Your parents must be so proud** When we got there, we both hopped out of the car**And died because you were flying.**. We went to the mosh pit**And that is?** at the front of the stage and jumped up and down as we listened to Good Charlotte.

"You come in cold, you're covered in blood They're all so happy you've arrived The doctor cuts your cord, hands you to your mom She sets you free into this life." sang Joel (I don't own da lyrics 2 dat song).**What the heck?WHy do you want to listen to this song,it's wierd.**

"Joel is so fucking**I am goint to start deleating that word** hot." I said to Draco, pointing to him as he sung, filling the club with his amazing voice.

Suddenly Draco looked sad.**I wonder why.**

"What's wrong?" I asked as we moshed to the music. Then I caught on.**NO!You just now realised you don't say that to your date?**

"Hey, it's ok I don't like him better than YOU!"**I used to like him,then you turned him into a pshycopath.** I said.

"Really?" asked Draco sensitively**Like I said,not Draco Malfoy** and he put his arm around me all protective.

"Really." I said. "Besides I don't even know Joel and he's going out with Hilary**beep** Duff. I hate**beep** that little bitch." I said disgustedly, thinking of her ugly blonde face.**You hate her,I love her!Not really but...**

The night went on really well, and I had a great time. So did Draco. After the concert, we drank some beer**good example** and asked Benji and Joel for their autographs and photos with them. We got GC concert tees. Draco and I crawled **why?** back into the Mercedes-Benz, but Draco didn't go back into Hogwarts, instead he drove the car into... the Forbidden Forest!**Such an amazing cliffhanger.**


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I sed stup flaming ok ebony's name is ENOBY **Wait you just said,nevermind...** nut mary su OK! DRACO IS SOO IN LUV wif her dat he is acting defrent! dey nu eechodder b4 **What? **ok!

"DRACO!" I shouted. "What the **beep** do you think you are doing?"**Flying into the forbidden forest**

Draco didn't answer but he stopped the flying car and he walked out of it** And died,because no one parked the car...on the ground.**. I walked out of it too, curiously.

"What the **beep **hell?" I asked angrily.

"Ebony?" he asked.

"What?" I snapped.

Draco leaned in extra-close and I looked into his gothic red eyes (he was wearing color contacts) which revealed so much depressing sorrow and evilness and then suddenly I didn't feel mad anymore.**That makes sense.**

**Lots of stuff that even adults shouldn't is why I deleated it and replaced it with this funny quote I think you will like:**

_**Crazy is when you have a voice in your head that you named Pedro, even though he clearly isn't spanish and you just do that to annoy him.**_

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU **BEEP BEEP BEEP**!"

It was...Dumbledore!**Dumbledor doesn't swear.**


	5. Chapter 5

AN: STOP flaming! if u flam it menz ur a prep or a posr! Da only reson Dumbledeor swor is coz he had a hedache**Not a good excuse.** PS im nut updating umtil I get five good revoiws!**Good luck with that.**

Dumbledore made and Draco and I follow him. He kept shouting at us angrily.

"You ludacris fools!" he shouted.**Okkk that works**

I started to cry tears of blood** Normal.** down my pallid face. Draco comforted me.**Why don't** **you go to madam popmfry**? When we went back to the castle Dumbledore took us to Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall who were both looking very angry.

"They were having sexual intercourse in the Forbidden Forest!"**No comment...** he yelled in a furious voice.

"Why did you do such a thing, you mediocre dunces?"**I love the proffessors.** asked Professor McGonagall.

"How dare you?" demanded Professor Snape.

And then Draco shrieked. "BECAUSE I LOVE HER!"**Well that was random.**

Everyone was quiet. Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall still looked mad but Professor Snape said. "Fine. Very well. You may go up to your rooms."**WHAT THE HECK?Thats all?**

Draco and I went upstairs while the teachers glared at us.

"Are you okay, Ebony?" Draco asked me gently.

"Yeah I guess." I lied. I went to the girl's dorm and brushed my teeth and my hair and changed into a low-cut black floor-length dress with red lace all around it and black high heels. When I came out...**WHy did you it is night time,don't you have a coffin to go to?**

Draco was standing in front of the bathroom, and he started to sing "I just wanna live"**So he's he rest in piece,better then having to date you...** by Good Charlotte. I was so flattered, even though he wasn't supposed to be there. We hugged and kissed. After that, we said goodnight and he reluctantly went back into his room.**Good to know he had one shred of responsibility.**


	6. Chapter 6

AN: shjt up prepz ok! PS I wnot update ubtil u give me goood revows!**Why would we want to do that?**

The next day I woke up in my coffin.**Good,while a coffin better then anywhere else.** I put on a black miniskirt that was all ripped around the end and a matching top with red skulls all over it and high heeled boots that were black. I put on two pairs of skull earrings, and two crosses in my ears**Don't crosses kill Vampires.**. I spray-painted my hair with purple.

In the Great Hall, I ate some Count Chocula**Is that suppse to be ironic?** cereal with blood instead of milk**Healthy**, and a glass of red blood. Suddenly someone bumped into me. All the blood spilled over my top.

"**BEEP**I shouted angrily. I regretted saying it when I looked up cause I was looking into the pale white face of a gothic boy with spiky black hair with red streaks in it. He was wearing so much eyeliner that I was going down his face and he was wearing black lipstick. He didn't have glasses anymore and now he was wearing red contact lenses just like Draco's and there was no scar on his forhead anymore. He had a manly stubble on his chin. He had a sexy English accent. **You live in England...**He looked exactly like Joel Madden. He was so sexy that my body went all hot when I saw him kind of like an erection only I'm a girl so I didn't get one you sicko.**I may be protected but I am glad I don't know what that is.**

"I'm so sorry." he said in a shy voice.

"That's all right. What's your name?" I questioned.**NO!DON'T KILL ANOTHER WONDERFUL HARRY POTTER CHARACTER.**

"My name's Harry Potter,***Sobbing*** although most people call me Vampire these days." he grumbled.

"Why?" I exclaimed.

"Because I love the taste of human blood." he giggled**.I giggle over the tast of human blood to...**.

"Well, I am a vampire." I confessed.

"Really?" he whimpered.**What?Why...taralogic...(from VoldemortHugger,but it works)**

"Yeah." I roared.

We sat down to talk for a while. Then Draco came up behind me and told me he had a surprise for me so I went away with him.**It will be a pointless conversation.**


	7. Chapter 7

AN: stop flaming ok! I dntn red all da boox! dis is frum da movie ok so itz nut my folt if dumbeldor swers! besuizds I SED HE HAD A HEDACHE! and da reson snap dosent lik harry now is coz hes christian**That is offensive to Christians...myself included!** and vampire is a satanist! MCR ROX!**Random.**

**A/N:I wanted to spare you from the last two chapters...they were pointless and Enoby/Ebony finds out that Draco was 'cheating' on her with Vampire/Harry.**

I was so mad and sad. I couldn't believe Draco for cheating on me. I began to cry against the tree where I did it with Draco**You are heartbroken9if possible)and you go to a 'romantic' place for you and your ex when it is he who broke your heart?Taralogic.**.

Then all of a suddenly, an horrible man with red eyes and no nose and everything started flying towards me on a broomstick! He didn't have a nose**You said that before.** (basically like Voldemort in the movie) and he was wearing all black but it was obvious he wasn't gothic. It was... Voldemort!**Who else doesn't have a nose?But I know someone who doesn't have a brain!Guess and tell.**

"No!" I shouted in a scared voice but then Voldemort shouted "Imperius!" and I couldn't run away.**That wad unexpected.**

"Crookshanks!"**Umm,Hermione's cat is a spell,or did you have said cat on hand and so you threw the poor cat who did nothing to you at Voldemort?** I shouted at him. Voldemort fell of his broom and started to scream. I felt bad for him even though I'm a sadist so I stopped.

"Ebony." he yelled. "Thou**A 16th century Voldemort,only Tara would come up with that genius...SARCASM.** must kill Vampire Potter!"

I thought about Vampire and his sexah eyes and his gothic black hair and how his face looks just like Joel Madden. I remembered that Draco had said I didn't understand, so I thought, what if Draco went out with Vampire before I went out with him and they broke up?***Facepalm***

"No, Voldemort!" I shouted back.

Voldemort gave me a gun. "No! Please!" I begged.

"Thou must!" he yelled. "If thou does not, then I shall kill thy beloved Draco!"**It would have been 'if thou dost not'...And end his misery of having to go out with you!**

"How did you know?" I asked in a surprised way.

Voldemort got a dude-ur-so-retarded look on his face. "I hath telekinesis."**That is the ability to make things fly across the room.** he answered cruelly. "And if you doth not kill Vampire, then thou know what will happen to Draco!" he shouted. Then he flew away angrily on his broomstick.**Fail.**

I was so scared and mad I didn't know what to do. Suddenly Draco came into the woods.

"Draco!" I said. "Hi!"**Why the exclamation point?**

"Hi." he said back but his face was all sad. He was wearing white foundation and messy eyeliner kind of like a pentagram (geddit) between Joel Madden and Gerard Way.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"No." he answered.

"I'm sorry I got all mad at you but I thought you cheated on me." I expelled**I expell you from Hogwarts..we will not miss you.**.

"That's okay." he said all depressed and we went back into Hogwarts together making out.**I am amazed you can make out and walk at the same time.**


	8. Chapter 8

AN: stup it u **beep**if u donot lik ma story den **beep **off! ps it turnz out b'loody mary isn't a muggle afert al n she n vampire r evil datz y dey movd houses ok!

I was really scared about Vlodemort all day. I was even upset went to rehearsals with my gothic metal band Bloody Gothic Rose 666. I am the lead singer of it and I play guitar. People say that we sound like a cross between GC, Slipknot and MCR. The other people in the band are B'loody Mary, Vampire,**He is in your band and yet you didn't know his name?** Draco, Ron (although we call him Diabolo **that makes sense** now. He has black hair now with blue streaks in it.**But I liked the ginger**) and Hargrid**How do you spell Hagrid wrong?**. Only today Draco and Vampire were depressed so they weren't coming and we wrote songs instead. I knew Draco was probably slitting his wrists (he wouldn't die because he was a vampire too and the only way you can kill a vampire is with a c-r-o-s-s (there's no way I'm writing that) **You did a few chapters ago **or a steak)**Steaks are expensive,can I just kill you with a cross,buit if it must be a steak,medium rare?** and Vampire was probably watching a depressing movie like The Corpse Bride. I put on a black leather shirt that showed off my boobs and tiny matching miniskirt that said Simple Plan on the butt. You might think I'm a slut but I'm really not.**Ya you are.**

We were singing a cover of 'Helena' **Thought you said you were writing songs **and at the end of the song I suddenly bust into tears.

"Ebony! Are you OK?"**No she is just crying...tears of blood?** B'loody Mary asked in a concerted voice **spell check**.

"What the **beep** do you think?" I asked angrily.**What a wonderful friend** And then I said. "Well, Voldemort came and the **beep beep **told me to **beep** kill Harry**I thought it was Vampire**! But I don't want to kill him, because, he's really nice, even if he did go out with Draco. But if I don't kill Harry, then Voldemort, will **beep** kill Draco!" I burst into tears.  
>Suddenly Draco jumped out from behind a wall.<p>

"Why didn't you **beep** tell me!" he shouted. "How could you- you- you **beep** poser muggle **beep**!" (c is dat out of character?)**For your story,but not really minus the swear words that was spot on Draco Malfoy...kinda**

I started to cry and cry. Draco started to cry too all sensitive.**And the impersanator is back.** Then he ran out crying.

We practiced for one more hour. Then suddenly Dumbeldore walked in angrily! His eyes were all fiery and I knew this time it wasn't cause he had a headache.

"What have you done!" He started to cry wisely**I want to learn how to cry wisely..if that is a word**. (c dats basically nut swering and dis time he wuz relly upset n u wil c y) "Ebony Draco has been found in his room. He committed suicide by slitting his wrists."**Ya,he put himself out of the misery of having to have her for a girlfriend..though they could have just broken up.**


	9. Chapter 9

"NO!" I screamed. I was horrorfied! B'loody Mary tried to comfort me but I told her **beep** off and I ran to my room crying myself. Dumbledore chased after me shouting but he had to stop when I went into my room cause he would look like a perv that way.**...**

Anyway, I started crying tears of blood** I am gonna guess that that is normal for you** and then I slit both of my wrists.**Didn't your Boyfriend just die from slitting his wrists?** They got all over my clothes **Your wrists? **so I took them off and jumped into the bath angrily while I put on a Linkin Park song at full volume. I grabbed a steak **Medium rare?rare?raw?** and almost stuck it into my heart to commit suicide. I was so **beep** depressed! I got out of the bathtub and put on a black low-cut dress with lace all over it sandly** why did you go to the beach wearing that dress?**. I put on black high heels with pink metal stuff on the ends and six pairs of skull earrings. I couldn't **beep** believe it. Then I looked out the window and screamed... Snap** *snap snap*** was spying on me and he was taking a video tape of me! And Loopin** how many Taras' does it take to spell a name right?I don't know she hasn't done it yet.** was masticating to it!** ? ** They were sitting on their broomsticks.

"EW, YOU **beep** PERVS, STOP LOOKING AT ME NAKED! ARE YOU PEDOS OR WHAT!" I screamed putting on a black towel with a picture of Marilyn Mason on it.**I thought she was already dressed...** Suddenly Vampire ran in.

"Abra Kedavra!**FAIL**" he yelled at Snape and Loopin pointing his womb** IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?**. I took my gun and shot Snape and Loopin a gazillion times and they both started screaming and the camera broke. Suddenly, Dumblydore ran in. "Ebony, it has been revealed that someone has - NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he shouted looking at Snape and Loopin and then he waved his wand and suddenly...

Hargrid ran outside on his broom and said everyone we need to talk. **Taralogic.**

"What do you know, Hargrid? You're just a little Hogwarts student!"**Spelled wrong and he was expelled in his third year...**

"I MAY BE A HOGWARTS STUDENT..." Hargirid paused angrily. "BUT I AM ALSO A SATANIST!"**How do you pause angrily?And what is up with Hogwarts and Satanists?**

"This cannot be." Snap said in a crisp voice as blood dripped from his hand where Dumblydore's wand had shot him. "There must be other factors."** Taralogic?**

"YOU DON'T HAVE ANY!" I yelled in madly.

Loopin held up the camera triumelephantly. "The lens may be ruined but the tape is still there!"**You were just shot and you care about a video?**

I felt faint, more than I normally do like how it feels when you do not drink enough blood.

"Why are you doing this?" Loopin said angrily while he rubbed his dirty hands on his clook.

And then I heard the words that I had heard before but not from him. I did not know whether to feel shocked and happy or to bite him and drink his blood because I felt faint.

"BECAUSE...BECAUSE..." Hargid said and he paused in the air dramitaclly, waving his wand in the air. Then swooped he in singing to the tune of a gothic version of a song by 50 Cent.

"Because you're goffic?" Snap asked in a little afraid voice cause he was afraind it meant he was connected with Satan.

"Because I LOVE HER!" **Why do so many people love her?There is no reason and the last few pharagraphs made no sense to me...review if you care to explain.**


	10. Chapter 10

Vampire and I ran up the stairs looking for Dumbledore.**Why?** We were so scared.

"Dumbledore Dumblydore!"**How do you spell it right,then wrong?** we both yelled. Dumbledore came there.

"What is it that you want now you despicable snobs?**What is up with him?**" he asked angrily.

"Volsemort has Draco!**Facepalm**" we shouted at the same time.

He laughed in an evil voice.**This story is waaaay to confusing that or u=it really does make you lose brain cells.**

"No! Don't! We need to save Draco!" we begged.

"No." he said meanly. "I don't give a darn** Darn? say darn,but yet you say all the others words I had to 'bleep' out?** what Voldemort does to Draco. Not after how much he misbehaved in school especially with YOU Ebony." he said while he frowned looking at me. "Besides I never liked him that much anyway." then he walked away. Vampire started crying. "My Draco!" he moaned. (AN: don't u fik gay guyz r lik so hot!)**NO they are not.**

"Its okay!" I tried to tell him but that didn't stop him. He started to cry tears of blood.**...** Then he had a brainstorm. "I had an idea!" he exclaimed.**Ya,thats what a brainstorm is...**

"What?" I asked him.

"You'll see." he said. He took out his wand and did a spell **Oh sweet description**. Then... suddenly we were in Voldem**p**rt's lair! **?**

We ran in with our wands out just as we heard a croon voice say. "Allah Kedavra"**VOLDEMORT IS A MUSLIM?**  
>It was... Voldemort! <strong>NO! I never would have guessed that.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

AN: **Beep** off PREPZ ok! Raven fangz 4 helpin agen. im sory ah kudnt update but I wuz derperessd n I had 2 go 2 da hospital kuz I slit muh rists. PS im nut updating til u giv me 10 god revoiws!**Her spelling got worse,if that is possible.**

WARNING: SUM OF DIS CHAPTA IS XTREMLY SCRAY. VIOWER EXCRETION ADVISD.**She should have said 'this story kills brain cells' in the first chapter.**

We ran to where Volcemort was. It turned out that Voldemort wasn't there.**What?Why didn't you realise that it wasn't Voldemort...wait I know!Taralogic.** Instead the fat guy who killed Cedric was. Draco was there crying tears of blood. Snaketail was torturing him.**That is a fail** Vampire and I ran in front of Snaketail.

"Rid my sight you despicable preps!" he shouted as we started shooting him with the gun he **?**Then suddenly he looked at me and he fell down with a lovey-dovey look in his eyes. "." he said. (in dis he is sixteen yrs old so hes not a pedofile ok)**Oh yes wormtail being 16 makes perfect sense.**

"Huh?" I asked.  
>"Enoby I love you will you have sex with me?" asked Snaketail.<strong> What?That is the most random comment yet.<strong> I started laughing crudely. "What the **bleep** You torture my bf and then you expect me to **bleep** you? God, you are so **bleep bleep bleep**." I said angrily. Then I stabbed him in the heart. Blood pored out of it like a fountain.** You are a lovely person**

"Nooooooooooooo!" he screamed. He started screaming and running around. Then he fell down and died. I brust into tears sadly.

"Snaketail what art thou doing?" called Voldemort. Then... he started coming!** NO?** We could hear his high heels **I am going to ignore that** clacking to us. So we got on our broomsticks and we flew to Hogwarts. We went to my room. Vampire went away. There I started crying.

"What's wrong honey?" asked Draco.**I deleated the rest of that pointless sentence.**

"Its so unfair!" I yielded. **That is wrong **"Why can't I just be ugly or plain like all da other girls and preps here except for B'loody Mary, because she's not ugly or anything."** Sombody is self-centered...no wonder you like Draco.**

"Why would you wanna be ugly? I don't like the preps anyway. They are such **bleep **sluts." answered Draco.

"Yeah but everyone is in love with me! Like Snape and Loopin took a video of me naked. Hargrid says he's in love with me. Vampire likes me and now even Snaketail is in love with me!** He's dead** I just wanna be with you ok Draco! Why couldn't Satan** he didn't make you...maybe he did.** have made me less beautiful?" I shouted angrily. (an" don't wory enoby isn't a snob or anyfing but a lot of ppl hav told her shes pretty) "Im good at too many things! WHY CAN'T I JUST BE NORMAL? IT'S A **bleep** CURSE!" I shouted and then I ran away.**Aww,why don't you kill yourself and end everyones misery?**


	12. Chapter 12

AN: stup flaming ok! btw u suk frum no on evry tim sum1 flams me im gona slit muh ristsz! **why do we care? **fangz 2 raven 4 hlpein!

"Ebony Ebony!" shouted Draco sadly. "No, please, come back!"**?**

But I was too mad.

"Whatever! Now u can go anh have sex with Vampire!"**Oh...nice...umm..akward...** I shouted. I stormed into my room and closed my black door with my blood-red key**You could just push it closed,you know with your hand.**. It had a picture of Marylin Manson on it. He looked so sexy in a way that reminded me of Draco and Vampire. I started to cry and weep** that is the same thing**. I took a razor and started to slit my wrists. I drank the blood all depressed. Then I looked at my black GC watch and noticed it was time to go to Biology class.**they don't have biology at Hogwarts stupid one.**

I put on a short ripped black gothic dress that said Anarchy on the front in blood red letters and was all ripped and a spiky belt. Under that I put on ripped black fishnets and boots that said Joel all over them with blood red letters. I put my ebony black hair out** what does that mean?**. Anyway I went downstairs feeling all sad and depressed as usual. I did sum advanced Biology **I don't take biology and even I know that you study the body,not do sums.**work. I was turning a bloody pentagram into a black guitar. Suddenly the guitar turned to Draco!**This story is really random.**

"Enoby** ha ha** I love you!" he shouted sadly. "I dnot care what those **bleep** preps and posers fink. Ur da most beautiful girl in the world. Before I met you I used to want to commit suicide all the time**There is a big shock,I mean with your father...**. Now I just wanna **bleeep** be with you. I **bleep** love you!." Then... he started to sing "Da Chronicles of Life and Death" (we considered it our song now cuz we fell in love when Joel was singing it) right in front of the entire class!**How did he get in there?** His singing voice was so amazing and gothic and sexxy like a cross between Gerard, Joel, Chester, Pierre and Marilyn Manson (AN: don't u fink dos guyz r so hot. if u dnot no who dey r get da **bleep **out od hr!) .**Excuse me someone please translate!**

"OMFG." I said after he was finished. Some **bleep** preps stared at us but I just stuck up my middle fingers** why?** (that were covered in black nail polish and were entwined with Draco's now) at them. "I love you!" I said and then we started to kiss just like Hilary Duff (i **bleep** h8 dat **bleep**) and CMM in a Cinderella Story.**If you hate her then how did you know that?** Then we went away holding hands. Loopin shouted at us but he stopped cuz everyone was clapping by how sexy we looked 2gether. Then I saw a poster saying that MCR would have a concert in Hogsmede right then. We looked at each other all shocked and then we went 2gether.**This story is waaaaay too your hand if you agree.**


	13. Chapter 13

AN: u no wut! sut up ok! proov 2 me ur nut prepz! raven u suk u **bleep bleep **gimme bak mah **bleep **swteet ur supsd 2 rit dis! Raven **bleep **u **bleep** ur suposd to dodis! BTW fangz 2 britney5655 4 techin muh japnese!**And we care because?**

We ran happily to Hogsmede. There we saw the stage where GC had played. We ran in happly. MCR were there playing 'Helena'. I was so **bleep** happy!**Thats a change.** Gerard looked even sexier than he did in da pictures. Even Draco thought so, I could totally see him getting an erection but it didn't matter cuz I knew know that we were da only true ones for eachother.**You should you are perfect for messed up Draco,but normal,arrogant Draco is mine!** I was wearing a black leather minidress and black leather platinum boots with red ripped fishnets.**I totaly care** Draco was wearing a black baggy MCR t-shirt and black baggy pants.**Draco wears suits or a Hogwarts uniform,not baggy clothes.** Anyway, we stated moshing to Helena. We frenched. We ran up 2 the front of the band to stage-dive. Suddenly, Gerard pulled off his mask. So did the others. We gasped. It wasn't them at all. It was.,... Volsemort and da Death Dealers!**Death dealers..it could talk to Lucius: What do you think Lucius:NO!That is stupid. Me:Like your face. Lucius:Whatever makes you sleep at night. Me:KNowing you are not real helps me sleep at night,so bugger off.**

"Wtf Draco im not going to a concert wid u!" I shouted angrily. "Not after what happened to me last time? Even if its MCR n u no how much I lik them"**What happened...and what is happening now?**

"What cause we...you know..." he gadgetted uncomfortbli **What did he do?** cause guys don't like to talk a bout you-know-what.

"Yeah cause we you know!" I yielded in an angry voice.**Still 's with me?**

"We won't do that again." Draco promised. "This time, we're going with an ESCORT."**Why waste people on you?**

"OMFG wtf/ Are you giving into the mainstream?" I asked. "So I guess ur a prep or a Christina or what now?"** Offensive!**

"NO." he muttered loudly.**That is immpossible.**

"R u becoming a prep or what?" I shootd angrily.**He just said he wasn' know if you have trust issues your realationship will never work.**

"Enoby! I'm not! Pls come with me!" He fell down to his knees and started singing 'Da world is black' by GC to me.** Is this a musical?**

I was flattened **By a car? **cause that's not even a single, he had memorized da lyrks just 4 me!

"OK then I guess I will have to." I said and then we frenched 4 a while and I went up 2 my room.** Pointless info**

B'loody Mary was standing there. "Hajimemashite gurl." she said happily (she spex Japanese so do i. dat menz 'how do u do' in japanese). "BTW Willow that **bleep **poser got expuld. she failed al her klasses and she skepped math."**They don't teach math at Hogwarts** (an: RAVEN U **bleep bleep bleep** U!)

"It serves that** bleep bleep **right." I laughed angrily.

Well anyway we where felling all deprezzed. We wutsched some goffic movies like Das niteMARE b4 xmas. "Maybe Willow will die too." I said.**Yes,you want your ex-friend to die because why?**

"Kawai." B'loody Mair shook her head enrgtically lethrigcly. "Oh yeah o have a confession after she got expuld I murdered her and den loopin did it with her cause he's a necphilak."** When was the world taken over by gothics?**

"Kawai." I commnted happily . We talked to each other in silence** not possible** for da rest uv da movie.

"OH HEY BTw, im going to a concert with drako **you spelled your boyfriends name wrong?** tonight in Hogsmeade with mcr." I sed. " I need to wear like da hotset outfit EVA."

B'Loody Mairy Nodded ENREGeticALLlY. "Omfg totally lets go shopping."

"In Hot Topic, right?" I asked, already getting out my spshcial Hot Topic Loiyalty carde.

"No." My head snaped up.

"WHAT?" my head spuin. I could not believe it. "B'Loody Mary are u a PREP?"**WHat is it with you and preps?**

"NOOOO!NOOOO!" She laughed. "I found some cool goffic stores near Hogwarts that's all."

"Hu told u abut them" I askd sure it would be Drako or Diabolo or Vampire(don't even SAY that nam to me!). Or me.

"Dumblydore." She sed. "Let me just call our broms."

**Bleep** DUMBLYDORE?" I asked quietly.**That explains the capital letters**

"Yah I saw the map for Hogsmeade on his desk."**Then really he didn't tell you.** She told me. "Come on let's go."

We were going in a few punkgoff stores SPECIALLY for the concerts in Hogsmeade. The salesperson was OMG HOTTER THAN GERARD EXCEPT NOT CAUSE THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE and he gave me a few dresses. "We only have these for da real goffs."**You have a boyfriend enby,you shouldn't be checking out other guys**

"Da real goffs?" Me and B'Loody Mary asked.** your grammer is terrible.**

"Yah u wouldn't believe how many posers ther are in this town man! Yesterday loopin and snap ***snap snap*** tried to buy a goffic camera pouch." He shook his head. "I dint even no they had a camera."

"OMFG NO THEIR GONNA SPY ON ME AGAIN!" I cried, running out of the changing room wearing a long black dress with lots of red tulle coming out and very low-cut with a huge slit.

"Oh my satan you have to buy that outfit" The salesperson said.

"Yeah it looks totlly hot." said B'Loody Mary.

"You know what I am gona give it to you free cause u look really hot in that utfit. Hey are you gonna be at the concert tonight?" he asked.**Well hes a nice guy...**

"Yeah I am actually." I looked back at him. "Hey BTW my name's ebondy dark'ness dementia TARA way what's yours?"**When did she become tara?**

"Tom Rid." He said and ran a hand through his black-dyed hair. "maybe I'll see you there tonight."**Subtle...**

"Yeah I don't think so cause I am going there with my bf drako you sick perv!" I yelled angrily, but before he could beg me to go with him, Hargrid flew in on his black broom**brooms can't hold Hagrid up.** looking worried. "OMFG EBONDY U NEED OT GET BACK INTO THE CASTLE NOW!"**Why?Are you going to feed her to Fluffy?**


	14. Chapter 14

AN: I sed stup flming da stryo!**NO one listens to you,why try?** if ur a prep den dnot red it!**Yes,it will kill your brain cells** u kin tel weder ur a prep or not by ma quiz itz on ma hompage. if ur not den u rok. if u r den **bleep **UFFFFFFFFFF! pz willo isn't rely a prep. Raven plz do dis il promis 2 giv u bak ur postr!**What kind of friend are you?**

Tom Riddle gave us some clothes n stuff 4 free** In the last chapter you said his name was Tom Rid...**. He said he wud help us wif makeup if he wunted koz he was relly in2 fashin n stuff. (hes bisezual).**You killed Voldemort.** Hargird kept shooting at us to cum back 2 Hogwarts. "**Bleep ** Hargrid?" I shouted angrily. "**blee ** off you **bleep** **bleep**." Well anyway Willow came. Hargird went away angrily.

"Hey **bleep** you look kawaii." she said.**Is that supposed to me a complement?**

"Yah but not as kawaii as you." I answered sadly cause Willow's really pretty and everything.**I thought you killed willow,or is that raven?I am not really paying attention**.She was wearing a short black corset-thingy**So descriptive** with blood red lace on it and a blak blood-red** is it multi-tasking?** miniskirt, leather fish-nets and black poiny boots that showed off how pale she wuz. She had a really nice body wif big bobs and everything.**Umm...are you straight?** She was thin enouff 2 be anorexic.**Then she doesn't have a nice body...**

"So r u going 2 da concert wif Draco?" she asked.

"Yah." I said happily.

"I'm gong with Diabolo." she anserred happily. Well anyway Draco and Diabolo came.**Ok,that was random,and you should have changed pharagraphs.** They were both loking extremely hot and sexy and u could tell they thoufht we were ot 2.**Nice...don't care.** Diabolo was wearing a black t-shirt that said '666' on it. He was wearing tons off makeup jus like Marylin Manson.**Real men don't wear make up.** Draco was wearing black leather pants, a gothic black**all black in your world is gothic..and you spelled that right!** GC t-shirt and black Vans he got from da Warped tower. B'loody Mart was going 2 da concert wif Dracola. Dracola used to be called Navel **SHE DID NOT JUST DO THAT!** but it tuned out dat he was kidnapped at birth and his real family were vampires.**Like every other character...** They dyed in a car crash. Navel converted to Satanism and he went goth. He was in Slitherin now. He was wearing a black Wurped t-shirt, black jeans and shoes and black hair wif red streekz in it. We kall him Dracula now.**I am going to pretend that that did not happen.** Well anyway we al went 2 Draco's black Mercy-Bens (geddit cuz wer gpffik)**And back to spelling it wrong** that his dad Lucian gave him. We did pot, coke **A drug called coke? **and crak. Draco and I made out.**Isn't draco supposed to be driving?** We made fun of dose stupid **bleep **preps. We soon got there...I gapsed.

Gerard was da sexiest guy eva! He locked even sexier den he did in pix. He had long raven blak hair n piercing blue eyes. He wuz really skinny and he had n amazing ethnic voice**But ethnic means of relating to a group...**. We moshed **still don't know what that means.**2 Helena and sum odder songz. Sudenly Gerard polled of his mask. So did the other membez. I gasped. It wasn't Gerard at all! It was an ugly preppy man wif no nose and red eyes **who is it?note the sarcasm**... Every1 ran away but me and Draco. Draco and I came. It was...Vlodemort and da Death Deelers!**NO**

"U moronic idiots!" he shooted angstily. "Enoby, I told u to kill Vampire. Thou have failed. And now...I shall kill thou and Draco!"**That sentence...**

"No no please!" We begged sadly but he took out his knife.**what happened to 'allah kadavra'?**

Sudenly a gothic old man flu in on his broomstick. He had lung black hair and a looong black bread** you should throw away your bread if it is black,it most likely means it has mold.**. He wus werring a blak robe dat sed 'avril lavigne' on da back. He shotted a spel and Vlodemort ran away. It was...DUMBLYDORE!** She is killing all the Characters.**

**Dearly Beloved we are gathered here today(wait thats a wedding,oh well)to celebrate the lives of:Harry Potter,Ron Weasley,Draco Malfoy,Hermione Granger,Nevill Longbottom ,and Albus fell victim to a recently discovered diesese(sorry of I spelled that wrong) by the name of Taraicitis. It distroyed all remnants of their former being,and replaced it with a dark,deppressing us bow our heads in a moment of silent rembrence... Well now thats over on with next chapter of terror.**


	15. Chapter 15

AN: I SED STUP FLAMMING!**Don't care** if u do den ur a **bleep** prep! fangz 2 raven **Thought you were mad at her **4 da help n stuf. u rok! n ur nut a prep. fangz for muh sewter! ps da oder eson dumbeldor swor is koz he trin 2 be gofik so der!

I woke up the next day in my coffin. I walked out **wouldn't it be climbed out? **of it and put on some black eyeliner, black eyesharrow, blood-bed lipstick and a black really low-cut leather dress that was all ripped and in stripes so you could see my belly. I was wearing a skull belly ring with black and red diamonds inside it** guess what!I don't care about your slutty clothes**.

(Da night before Draco and I rent back to the skull (geddit skull koz im goffik n I like deth).**No idea what the skull is supposed to be sooooo no I don't 'geddit'** Dumbeldore chased Vlodemort away. We flew there on our brooms. Mine was black and the broom-stuff was blood-red. There was lace all over it. Draco had a black MCR boom. We went back to our rooms **dealeted part.**

Well anyway I went down to the Grate Hall. There all da walls were painted black and da tables were black too. But you fould see that there was pink pant underneath the black pant. And there were pastors of poser bands everywhere, like Ashlee Simpson and the Backstreet Boys.** WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE GREAT HALL!**

"**BLEEP**!" I shouted going to sit next to B'loody Mary and Willow. B'loody Mary was wearing a black leather mini with a Good Chraloote t-shirt, black fishnets and black pointy boots. Willow was wearing a long gothic blak dress with blood red writing that was all lacy and came up to your thighs and black boots and fishnets. Vampire, Dracula and Draco came. We started to talk about who was sexier, Mikey or Gerard Way or Billie Joe Armstrong. The boys joined in cause they were bi.**I am curled up in my closet chasing away the bad dreams that that sentence just gave me!**

"Those guys are so **bleep** hot." Navel **Navel?** was saying as suddenly a gothic old man with a black beard and everything came. He was the same one who had chassed away Vlodemort yesterday. He had normal tan skin but he was wearing white foundation and he had died** dead hair?** his hare black.

"...DUMBLEDORE?1!" we all gasped.

"**bleep**?" I shouted angrily. "I thought he was just wearing that to scare Volsemort!"

"Hello everyone." he said happily. "As u can see I gave the room a makeover. Whjat do u fink about it?"**I don't like it you Dumbledor impersenator.**

Everyone from the poser table in Gryiffindoor started to cheer. Well we goths just looked at each other all disfusted** never heard of that word** and shook our heads. We couldn't believe what a poser he was!1.

"BTW you can call me Albert** Why?His name is Albus**." HE CALLED AS WE LEFT to our classes.

"What a **bleep** poser!" Draco shouted angrily as we we to Transfomation** you and your messed uo Hogwarts classes**. We were holding hands. Vampire looked really jealous. I could see him crying blood in a gothic way (geddit, way lik Gerard) but I didn't say anything. "I bet he's havin a mid-life crisis!"**Mid-Life**** not 150 year old** Willow shouted.

I was so **bleep **angry.**Why?**


	16. Chapter 16

AN: plz stup flaming da story if u do ur a **bleep** prep n ur jelous** of what how few brain cells you have?** ok!11 frum noq un im gong 2 delt ur men reviowz!111 BTW evonyd a poorblod so der!1 fangz 2 raven 4m da help!11

All day we sat angerly finking about Dumbelldore. We were so **bleep **pissed off. Well, I had one thing to look forward too- da MCR concert. It had been postphoned, so we could all go.**Just trying to figure out what she says every sentence is giving me a headache...**

Anyway, I went to the common room sadly to cut classes. Draco was being all secretive.

I asked what it was and he got all mad me and started crying all hot and angsty (rnt sensitve bi guyz so hot).**No**

"No one **bleep** understands me!1" **no we don't..**he shouted angrily as his black hare went in his big blue eyes like Billie Joe in Boulevard of Borken Dreamz.**You ruined that song** He was wearing black baggy paints, a black MCR t-shirt and a black die. (geddit insted of tie koz im goffik) **STop,it's get it your a idiot who is goth.**I was wearing a blak leather low cut top with chains all over it all over it a blak leather mini, black high held boots and a cross **thought they killed you.** belly fing. My hair was al up in a messy relly high bun like Amy Lee in Gong Under. (email me if u wana see da pik)

"Accuse me? What about me!" I growled.**Self-centerd much?**

"Buy-but-but-" he grunted.

"You **bleep bleep**!" I moaned.

"No! Wait! It's not what it **bleep **looks like!" he shouted.** g hyt sorry fell asleep on my keyboard...**

But it was to late. I knew what I herd. I ran to the bathroom angrily, cring **Emotional**. Draco banged on the door. I whipped and whepped as my blody eyeliner streammed down my cheeks and made cool tears down my feces like Benji in the video for Girls and Bois (raven that is soo our video!). I TOOOK OUT A CIGARETE END STARTED TO smoke pot.**Thats what I do when I am upset if you havn't realised my sense of humour yet.**

Suddenly Hargrid came. He had appearated.

"You gave me a **bleep** shock!" I shouted angrily dropping my pot. "**bleep** do you fink you're doing in da gurl's room?"

Only it wasn't just Hargrid. Someone else was with him too! For a second I wanted it 2 b Tom Rid or maybe Draco but it was Dumblydore.**That looks bad.**

"Hey I need to ask you a question." he said, pulling out his black wanabe-goffik purse. "What are u wearing to the concert?"** No comment**

"U no who MCR r!" I gasped.**NO**

"No I just saw there was a concert dat a lot of gothz and punx were going 2." He said. "Anyway Draco has a surprise for u."**SO why didn't he tell her himself?**


End file.
